White Night Fantasy
by Derriwynn
Summary: Is Malon just another notch in Ganondorf's belt? Can she stand up to him and face him? Or will he manipulate her beyond even her own recognition? Malon/Ganondorf LEMON NOT a rape fic!


**Author's Notes: This was a trade on deviantart with Warlord-Pickle. It is not a rape fic, but there is some disturbing mind manipulation and sexual material. Yes, it is Malon/Ganondorf. Don't like? Don't read. And I make Malon a strong woman, not a wuss like so many others write her as. **

She knew it was only a matter of time before the sky grew dark and dirt below her feet began to loosen from the hooves beating down on top of it. The great stallion carrying the one who could help her just as much as he could harm her would be arriving soon.

It was much the same for seven years. She would sit in the pastures, lying down on the soft grass to block the horror from her mind. What the man had done to her ranch-hand, Ingo, had been terrifying at first, but soon, the red head had learned it was only a spell, something that had to be recast each and every month on the full moon.

Tonight was that full moon, and the woman who had hid in the upstairs bedroom of her home for so long would finally emerge. She wanted to witness firsthand true power.

The thundering of hooves alerted the young woman to his presence. At least her father was nowhere around, so she could not get in any trouble for being too inquisitive, as was usually the case.

She poked her head out of the wooden door, her red hair cascading down and across her pale face.

"Tsk tsk, little girl. What are you doing out of bed?" The young woman turned her head to the right, glaring hatefully at the deep voice surrounding her.

"What's the matter, Ganondorf? Afraid I might see something that you cannot hide," she snapped, her blue eyes blazing.

Ganondorf chuckled and hopped down from the gigantic beast of a horse, though this did little to bring him closer to her height. He towered over the young redhead, a heavy, deadly man in armor of midnight black.

"Oh Malon, my dear, sweet, lovely Malon. You should not speak of that which you do not know," said the Dark Lord with a smirk.

"I know enough to realize when a spell of possession and dominance is being performed right under my nose, you slime! I'm not a little girl, and I am definitely no fool. You are pure poison, more deadly than any toxin in this realm," hissed Malon.

A smile played on Ganondorf's sharp features. "Oh, believe me, I can tell you are no longer a little girl, Malon. Seven years has been good to you. You've…developed quite nicely," remarked Ganondorf, allowing his golden eyes to linger on her cleavage long enough for her to notice.

"You're a pig," she growled, hands on hips.

The dark man continued to smile. "And you're the one with the fascination with animals, are you not? Or do I have you mistaken with some other beautiful farm girl who just happens to wait for the full moon anxiously, her thoughts turning toward the so-called demon who now controls her farm? I know you watch me in secret each month. Admit it, Malon, you want more than anything to be swept off your feet by some knight in shining armor."

Ganondorf reached out, locking his arm around her waist. She struggled and cursed, trying desperately to free herself from his grasp.

"Let me go, you demon!"

The dark man's lips met her ear, his voice sending tremors throughout her body. "Turn around, little one. I am your knight in shining armor. Say the word, Malon, and you'll get the chance to be the princess you always dreamed of being."

Malon kicked back, her boot coming into contact with Ganondorf's shin, causing him to curse and release her. She whirled around, flaming hair wild, eyes shining with a myriad of emotions. "I cannot, by virtue, be your princess. I will not make a deal with a devil."

He took a step forward, grabbing her wrist, roughly pulling her to him. "Perhaps I can sway your mind?"

Malon was about to spit more verbal venom at him when she felt his lips touch hers. Her knees nearly gave out, and had Ganondorf not had a good grip on her, she would have collapsed fully against his chest.

Cautiously, the dark man sought to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She complied, tangling her fingers in his equally fiery tresses. Her world was beginning to grow foggy as Ganondorf's expert mouth slid against her innocent lips. He broke the kiss after a few moments, grinning down at the young woman who stood in silence.

Without warning, Malon's hand connected sharply with his jaw. He gritted his teeth, the pain zinging through his cheek. Her chest heaved, her eyes still bright with both lust and contempt.

"As I said before, I do not make deals with devils." She turned to go inside but was immobilized by Ganondorf pinning her against the door. She growled.

"Come now, Malon, don't tell me you felt nothing. No need to lie to me, I can do enough lying for the both of us," he said, grinning at her. She looked away quickly, forcing herself not to get lost in those beautiful golden eyes of his. He turned her chin back toward him.

"I…I…okay, I might have felt something, but—''

"So I'm right? Say it. Tell me I am right. Tell me…that I drive you crazy…that you watch me for reasons beyond your own safety…tell me…"

"Don't you have a spell to perform?" asked the young woman, eyebrow raised in defiance.

"I do. But it can wait. Right now…I have other…duties to perform," said Ganondorf. Malon attempted to push him away, but only succeeded in bringing him closer to her. He was warm against her cool skin, his lips lingering just above hers.

'Don't look at him, whatever you do, don't make eye contact,' thought the farm girl. Before she could protest, Ganondorf's lips found her neck. She tried her best to shove him back, but found her attempts in vain.

"I can't…" she breathed.

"Can't is different than won't, Malon. I'll be back in a few minutes. Lock the door, and I promise you will regret it." He stood up straight, adjusting his armor ever so slightly.

"Oh, so now you think you can order me around? What makes you such a pompous ass, Ganondorf?" snapped the redhead, grabbing him by the arm, her sharp nails digging into his muscles.

"The same thing that makes you such a defiant little wench. It's in the blood," he answered coolly, a smug grin plastered to his face.

Malon's eyes lit up in fury. "How dare you compare me to you!"

"What, did I strike a nerve? You mother was a Gerudo, and as such, you are half of my people. I can order you around because I am by all accounts, your King. I was your ruler before I ever claimed Hyrule as my own. And you can defy me because you, my dear, are just like me. Your strength, your unabashed temper, and that innate drive to want better for yourself. Just because you don't have part of an ancient artifact imbedded inside of you doesn't mean you aren't my mirror, Malon," he said, his full lips stretched into a feral grin across his tan face.

She looked away, kicking a chunk of dirt. Her face was red from both anger and slight embarrassment at allowing Ganondorf to speak to her in such a way. He leaned close to her, whispering in her ear.

"Make your choice, Malon. Stay here and forever be a slave to your father's sloth, and a slave to your own desires and dreams, or come with me. I can give you everything, and you know this. I can make you better than a princess, better than a queen. I can make you a goddess," he purred.

Her breath quickened as his hand slid up her thigh, his teeth grazing her neck. She knew he could make good on what he spoke of, and he knew she would falter, giving in to her desire. She would be his, whether by his hypnotic words or by her own resolve.

"And what do you get out of this, Ganondorf," she asked, turning her head against his cheek. His eyes met hers, both blazing with lust.

"I get you, Malon. All of you," he murmured, his right hand caressing the side of her face as his left hand fastened on her hip.

She looked away briefly, momentarily torn between her want of a better life and her duty to her father. 'Duty…what the hell has your father ever done for you? You've taken care of him since you were old enough to reach the stove! Let someone take care of you for once,' her mind snapped.

Turning back to Ganondorf, her eyes spoke before the words left her plush lips.

"You have a deal."

His eyes flashed like the mark on the back of his hand, lips capturing hers in a bruising kiss. She turned, winding her arms around his neck as the kiss intensified, his tongue gently exploring her mouth. She moaned softly as the kiss broke, his lips trailing over her neck again. Suddenly, reality hit her.

"Ganondorf! Not here! What Ingo sees us?!"

Ganondorf smirked against her neck. "I shall be right back, little one. We'll finish this when I return. Now, go inside, Malon. I don't want the spell ricocheting and hitting you."

With that, he playfully swatted her on the rear, watching as she went into the house, her face flush, her lips swollen, and a grin plastered on her face. 'Here we go. I should probably put a memory loss spell on Ingo tonight. Just to be safe,' thought Ganondorf as he reached Ingo's quarters.

--

Malon sat on the counter of the kitchen, her mind replaying everything that had just happened.

"I just made a deal with the devil," she murmured aloud. "And the worst part is…I feel no guilt. I feel…free."

She jumped down from the counter, wandering over to her mirror to look at herself. It was true, she was half Gerudo, and it definitely showed. She pushed her long red hair over her shoulder, her blue eyes studying her porcelain skin. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she had not noticed the door open.

Ganondorf lingered in the doorway, his eyes studying the young woman. She looked more like a Gerudo than the others in Hyrule who were also halfblooded. The red hair, the feminine curves accompanied by soft muscles, her more pointed nose that had a spatter of freckles over it. She really was stunning. Comparable in beauty to the Princess Zelda herself, thought Ganondorf. He approached her as quietly as he could, grabbing her around the waist, causing her to yelp.

"Good gods! Don't ever do that to me again! You scared the hell out of me!"

Ganondorf smirked, his eyes studying hers in the mirror. "You are very beautiful, Malon. I'm surprised you are as innocent as you are."

She frowned, her eyes showing annoyance. "I'm not some whore, Ganondorf."

"Ah, I never said you were, my dear. It just surprises me that you're…as pure as snow…" he nipped at her neck, punctuating the last statement by sliding one side of her blouse down her shoulder, his lips following the same path.

"Not for much longer, I'm not," she whispered.

Ganondorf smirked, turning her around to face him. "Too right you are, little one. How about we make that sooner, rather than later?"

Malon squeaked as Ganondorf's hands tugged at the hem of her top, her face turning bright red as she batted at his hands. "You're really romantic, you know that?" Sarcasm dripped from her words.

Ganondorf snorted. "Oh come now, Malon, you want this as much as I do. But if romance is what you want, I can give that to you." He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing as he bridged the gap between their bodies.

Pulling her as close to him as possible while fully clothed, the dark man kissed her softly, his hands gently rubbing along her back. She responded with a contented sigh against his lips, and he smirked. "You're very seducible, aren't you?"

"You're very seductive. I'm just responding to you, Ganondorf." A smile tugged at the corners of Malon's mouth. Ganondorf smirked before sweeping her up in his arm, kissing her nose as he made his way up the stairs to her bed.

Suddenly, the façade of strength Malon held was gone, for the moment Ganondorf set her down, her knees gave out and she clung to him. He smiled, gently pushing her back on the bed, lips caressing her wrist as he held himself over her. She blushed deeply, feeling his hand slide up her skirt.

"So shy…so pretty…" Ganondorf murmured, pressing his lips against her collarbone. She threaded her fingers though his hair as he tugged again at her blouse. This time, she let him free her of its confinement. A heavy blush settled over the now exposed redhead. She looked away briefly before feeling Ganondorf's lips graze the tip of her right breast. She took in a sharp breath as he nipped lightly at it before fully engulfing it in his mouth.

"Oh gods!" The strangled cry shot from Malon's mouth before her brain could tell her to shut up. Her hand absently pressed Ganondorf's head against her chest, her eyes slamming shut as this tongue and teeth played about. He smirked against her breast, relishing in the cries and breathy moans that escaped the pretty redhead.

Malon trembled more as Ganondorf's hand slid further up her skirt, brushing the inside of her thigh as his kisses trailed back up to her neck. With expert fingers, he unbuckled the belt on her skirt and slid it down her long, pale legs before setting about removing his own armor and shirt. Malon sat up on her knees, her hair falling in front of her face as she tried assisting Ganondorf's shirt removal.

She blushed deeply when her hand bumped the bulge in his pants. He smirked, pulling off his tunic and boots before pushing her lightly back on the bed, pushing her legs apart.

"What are you--?" Malon didn't get the chance to finish that sentence. Ganondorf dipped his head, running his tongue along the most sensitive part of her body. She cried out, arching her back, her head thrashing from side to side as her fingers twisted the sheets, her knuckles white. Ganondorf's mouth continued being attentive as he slipped two fingers inside of her, making her gasp sharply and tangle her fingers in his hair. He smirked, lifting his mouth to kiss her hip bone, slowly sliding back up her body.

His fingers still played inside of her, causing her hips to push up to accompany his movements. He kissed her fully on the mouth, removing his fingers before standing up again. This time, Malon had time to admire his heavily muscled frame, the way sweat glistened on his chest and brow, the way his red hair fell across his shoulders like a red waterfall. She leaned up, pressing a kiss to his chest before finding herself pinned below him, sans any clothing.

"You're mine, Malon." With that, Ganondorf pushed slowly into her, feeling her heat envelope him, squeezing him for the intrusion. Malon gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders for dear life. "This might hurt for a moment…I'm sorry…" His lips captured hers as he pulled back before burying himself fully in her warmth. She screamed into his mouth, tears pricking at her eyes. Ganondorf held perfectly still, allowing her untried body to adjust to him.

Soon, she wiggled her hips, pulling moans from both of them. Ganondorf took this as the sign to move, slowly pushing inside of her with deep thrusts that caused her to arch her back and dig her nails into his shoulders. His forehead touched hers as her legs locked around him, securing him inside of her. His kisses trailed down her neck as she began breathing deeper.

"G…Ganondorf…I need…more…please…" He smiled before strengthening and quickening his thrusts, causing her to moan loudly, her walls fluttering around him. Her head thrashed back and forth as the clenching in her stomach got stronger with each of his powerful thrusts.

"Let it go, Malon…" he murmured weakly in her ear. Malon's eyes grew wide and suddenly slammed shut as her world blew apart. Her entire body went rigid, clamping down on him. She was vaguely aware of his body giving one final jerk before collapsing on top of her.

She breathed hard, absently running her fingers across his shoulders. He looked up at her from between her breasts, giving her a Cheshire cat grin.

"Think you can handle being my goddess?"

Malon laughed, kissing the tip of his nose. "I think I can handle being your goddess on one condition."

"Anything."

"Do that thing with your mouth again."

The End


End file.
